Bath city walls
|image = |caption = Remains of Bath's city walls |map_type = Somerset |latitude = 51.3812 |longitude = -2.3578 |map_size = 200 |map_alt = |map_caption = Shown within Somerset |type = City wall |materials = |height = |condition = |ownership = |open_to_public = |battles = |events = }} Bath's city walls are a sequence of defensive structures built around the city of Bath in England. History Bath's first walls were built by the Romans.Creighton and Higham, p.60. The Anglo-Saxons constructed a fortified burh at Bath, utilising the existing city walls, maintaining the city as a centre of regional power.Creighton and Higham, p.36. Bath, located along the northern edge of the kingdom of Wessex, would have also guarded against any attack from neighbouring Mercia, held by the Danes.Creighton and Higham, p.57. The height of the walls was increased on the orders of King Stephen during The Anarchy.Davenport pages 91-92 Bath's medieval walls included four gates. The North and South Gates were both decorated with a number of statues, including the legendary King Bladud and Edward III.Creighton and Higham, pp.141-142. The two gates were linked to local churches, St Mary's and St James' respectively.Creighton and Higham, p.177. The North and South Gates were demolished in 1755.Creighton and Higham, p.141. During the Second World War bomb damage to Bath revealed parts of the city walls previously lost from view behind other buildings.Creighton and Higham, p.246. The remaining wall circuit is now protected as a Grade II listed building and a scheduled monument.Bath City Wall, Gatehouse website, accessed 8 October 2011. Only part of one of Bath's medieval gates still survives, East Gate, located near Pulteney Bridge in the city.Creighton and Higham, p.254. In 1980 a timber barricade was found close to the north city wall. This may have been erected in the Saxon era to allow repair of the stonework. A sword from the late tenth or early 11th century was also found, which may date from a skirmish in 1013.Davenport pages 62-63 ]] The route of the walls is as follows: Medieval Walls Borough walls - just by junction with Trim Street. The circuit presumably follows the line of the late Roman Walls — a piece of which was found in 2013 in Burton St. The wall circuit can be identified on any street map but it is as follows: Borough walls — east to Bridge Street. Turns south just before Pulteney Bridge (The East Gate was here and some remains here to be seen). It the goes south through the east end of the Butter Market, east of the Orange Grove, an angle at Terrace Walk. It runs south west just to and parallel to Orchard Street. It turns west at junction with Henry Street. Southgate at junction of Southgate Street and Stall Street. Wall heading west along south side of Lower Borough Walls, beginning to head north along Westgate Buildings, wall to the west of the Road. Westgate at end of Westgate Street. The wall continues north up Upper Westgate Buildings and into Saw Close, below the theatre and turns east at the Junction of Borough Walls. See also * List of town walls in England and Wales *Chester city walls *York city walls References Bibliography *Creighton, Oliver Hamilton and Robert Higham. (2005) Medieval Town Walls: an Archaeology and Social History of Urban Defence. Stroud, UK: Tempus. ISBN 978-0-7524-1445-4. * Category:City walls in the United Kingdom Category:Grade II listed buildings in Bath, Somerset Category:Scheduled Ancient Monuments in Somerset